


Unconventional Life

by hopesbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Tony Stark, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Stark!Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: Y/N Stark lives a strange life. Her dad’s Iron Man, her mom runs a multibillion-dollar company, and her boyfriend is Spider-Man. She loves it though. The only problem is her dad would kill her if he knew she was dating his protege.





	Unconventional Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my tumblr! Follow me there for more up to date postings (Rogvewitch is my acc!)

Being Tony Stark’s one and only child was a feat, to say the least. Paparazzi followed you from an early age, trying to get pictures and when you could talk, an interview. Dad wasn’t the most attentive father, and you couldn’t fault him for it it’s just the way he was. Pepper did most of the actual raising part of raising a child since your mother didn’t bother to stay long enough to do it. But you’d be lying if you said you didn’t love your unconventional life. Not many people can say they’ve traveled the world, had an absurd amount of money to spend, and have built technology far behind a normal person’s ability. Also, the fact that you’re only 17 makes it all the cooler.

Dad has always been super protective of you, you’d scrape a knee and it was like you were dying. Every person you’ve liked or tried to date never lasted too long. So this time you decided just not to tell him, hard to scare someone away when he doesn’t know there’s a reason to. Pepper knew you told her, but even she agreed keeping him out of the loop would be for the best. It’s not that you thought dad would hate your boyfriend, quite the opposite actually, you just knew he would hate that you were dating someone.

Peter was the sweetest guy you’ve ever met. You went to school with him for years but never really talked to him until this past year. You tried to talk to him before, you did always have a crush on him, but every time he’d stumble over his words and awkwardly walk away. But that kind of changed when you ran into him inside the tower, in the spiderman costume minus the mask.

“Hey, Y/N what’s up?” he asked nonchalantly. “I- uhm nothing, you’re spiderman?” “OH CRAP, yeah I, I’m not so good with this whole secret identity thing yet. Guess it’s a good thing you’re the one who saw me not someone else right?” he shrugged and went to the other room to change. While doing this your dad walked out, “Hey dad, were you gonna tell me that Peter Parker is Spiderman?” “No why?” “Maybe because I go to school with him, and he’s my age,” you say sarcastically. “Huh, guess he is.” Peter walked back out now, this time in jeans with the suit in hand. “The suit keeps malfunctioning and Karen keeps speaking German. Can you fix it Mr. Stark?” he asks but your dad’s head is in another world. “Here I can fix it, come on to my lab.” you grab the suit and walk down the hall “You have your own lab?!”

After that day the two of you spent most of your free time working on the suit, or other technology in your wing of the tower. You guys became friends fast, and Peter seemed beyond stoked to share the superhero life with someone besides Ned, your father, and Happy. Your crush went from just a small one where you thought he was cute, to a full-blown one where all you thought of was Peter. Was he hurt? How did his Spanish test go? Did he like how you looked in this dress? etc. One day after he left a study session in your kitchen, Pepper found you daydreaming. “You should tell him” she advised. “Tell who what?” you inquired. “Tell Peter you like him, I think he feels the same way.” “He doesn’t, I don’t- we don’t like each other. We’re just friends.” you stutter. Pepper just hummed in disbelief.

Things stayed this way for a few months until one night when he came to your window hurt. “Peter, what happened? Are you alright?” “Not so much, think you can help me?” he grunted in pain. You tried not to show how worried you were, but seeing him in any kind of pain was hard to do. “You should be in the medical bay, let me go get my dad.” “No, no, NO. You can not get Mr. Stark. He can’t know I went out. I promised I’d leave this one alone and if he found out I got hurt, I’d be in so much trouble.” If anyone knew what it was like to disobey Tony Stark and have him figure out, it was you. So you went and got a first aid kit. Luckily when you were 15 you took a couple first aid courses after a series of minor injuries in the lab that you didn’t want to worry your dad over. It took an hour or two but you fixed him up, and it wasn’t anything serious anyway. It was a nice night out so you guys moved out to your balcony with a blanket. He told you the entire story of what happened that night, and somewhere along the line both of you fell asleep in each other’s arms.

After that night Peter pulled away. He stopped coming over to study, stopped showing up in your lab to work on projects and avoided you in school. You raked your head for what had happened but came up blank. Thinking he just maybe needed some time apart you gave him two weeks. But after zero contact for those two weeks, you had enough. You decided to corner him at his apartment after school. May answered the door and invited you in, saying you could go to his room where he was. You knocked, and heard “Yeah May, come in!” so decided it was okay to go in. “Hey.” “Hey.” Since when had things been this awkward between the two of you. “I haven’t heard from you in a while and thought I’d check up on you. Is everything okay?” you said quietly. “Just been busy, sorry.” You decided taking the sweet approach wasn’t working. “You’re always busy, but before you made time for me. Why are you avoiding me?!” “God Y/N I don’t want to avoid you, but maybe it’s better we stop hanging out.” “Bullshit. I am calling bullshit. Tell me what’s really going on.” “I LIKE YOU, okay? I like you and hanging out with me is a bad idea. I get hurt, and you looked so worried a few weeks ago when I came in injured. And it sucks knowing you don’t feel the same way. ” He liked you, Peter liked you. “You do know that my dad is Iron Man right? Everyone I know is always hurt, and I’m always worried. Also, who said I don’t feel the same way. I have had a crush on you for years.” his eyes widened at the last part. “You do? I uh- you like me?” He may be a superhero but man was he a dork. “Will you kiss me now?” you smiled and he pulled you close to him. He reached up and cupped your face and tentatively met your lips. 

Kissing Peter was by far the best thing you’ve ever done. At first, he held back, not wanting to hurt you in any way. But after you grabbed his hair something switched. When you pulled away both of you started giggling. “You dork.” “Hey!”

Dating Peter was like a dream. He always made sure to text you good night, take you on dates after his spider duties. (Your favorite dates were the ones where you just sat on top of buildings talking.) It had been four months of you being the happiest you’ve ever been. But while in the beginning sneaking around was fun, you really hated lying to your dad now. Whenever Pete came by you would have to act like friends, no touching and definitely no kissing. As things became more serious the two of you decided you had to tell your dad. It was all planned out, on Saturday both of you would have dinner with dad and Pepper, and tell him calmly.

The Friday before telling him the tower was empty, which had to have been a first for the place. You and Peter walked in planning to study but instead took the emptiness as a blessing. “FRIDAY is anyone but us in the top floors.” “No Y/N.” “Where’s my dad?” “Your father is at a SHIELD meeting across town and not set to be back until 8 pm.” It was only 4 pm. “Pete, my room?” you said not even waiting for a response. The two of you ran to your room like the teenagers you are. 

While at the beginning of your relationship Peter was nervous about kissing you, now was a completely different story. The minute the two of you made it to your room he had you pressed up against the door with his mouth moving ferociously against yours. You could practically hear your heartbeat thumping out of your chest. One hand of his was pressed against the wall, the other holding your hip. The groan that came out of his mouth when you broke for air sent shivers down your spine. You pulled at his shirt, wanting it off but not having a clear enough mind to convey that to him with words. He got the hint though and threw it across the room before hoisting you up and carrying you to your bed.

You loved Pete for who he was, but the muscles in his chest were just the icing on top. As you kissed your hands mapped every inch of his body. He was all yours. In a moment of bravery, you rolled over so that you could be on top of him, straddling his hips, and removed your top. Not wanting to waste a moment you met his lips again and started to slowly grind on him, releasing little moans of pleasure. The door to your room then swung open suddenly. “Hey Y/N, I got out early and was thinking-AHHH” your dad screamed and you tried to cover both you and Peter but the damage was already done. “CLOTHES ON, LIVING ROOM NOW,” he said walking away. Poor Peter looked as white as a ghost.

Walking into the living room you see your dad sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Peter is right behind you and your dad calls Pepper on FRIDAY. You awkwardly wait for her to come, but secretly are glad to have an adult on your side. When Pepper enters she looks between you, Peter and your dad before saying “I thought we were waiting until tomorrow.” You try and motion for her to not finish the sentence but she did. “YOU KNEW?” dad yells. “YOU KNEW THEY WERE AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME. SHE’S MY KID AND HE WAS CORRUPTING HER.” “Uh Mr. Stark, I didn’t do anything she didn’t want to. In fact, she was liking it very much.” Peter stutters. “PETE SHUT UP” you yell. Your face is the color of a tomato and you swear that this is the single most embarrassing moment of your life. Dad points at Peter, then you. “I- nope. This isn’t going to happen.” “Tony, this has been happening.” Pepper chimes in. “How long?” when nobody goes to speak he asks again. “How long!?” “4 months” you mumble. Then dad looks at Pepper, “How long have you known?” “Since before she realized she even liked him,” she says smugly. “Mr. Stark I-” “No, zip it not another word from you. I need a minute” he says. Everyone then goes quiet and all look at your dad. After a minute or so he finally speaks. “Okay, but if I see what I saw again, or I see any sort of prequel to it then I will kill him.” You smile and hug Peter. “What did I JUST say?” “DAD it was a HUG”

After your dad found out things eventually went back to normal. As normal as they could be at least with having a dad as Iron Man, and a boyfriend as a part spider superhero. Dad and Peter seemed to get over the awkwardness after a few weeks. Although you did have to hear both of them complain about the other more frequently. Being a mediator when they fought over what movie was better was actually physically draining. Maybe this was an unconventional life, but you wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
